A rotating cone drill bit has a body that is typically manufactured from three head sections welded to each other. Each head section has a bit leg with a depending bearing pin for supporting a rotating cone. As the bit turns, the cones rotate to disintegrate the earth formation.
Many bits retain the cones on the bearing pins by placing locking balls into mating grooves on the cone and the bearing pin. A ball passage extends through the bit leg from the grooves to the outer surface. The balls are inserted into an inlet of the ball passage, then a retainer plug is placed in the passage. The retainer plug is welded to the outer surface of the bit leg.
Hardfacing has been applied to portions of the drill bit for many years to resist abrasion. In the prior art, the hardfacing is normally applied to the teeth and gage surfaces of the cones. Also, hardfacing is normally applied to the shirttail of each bit leg. The shirttail is a curved lower end of each bit leg below the ball plug inlet. The hardfacing may also extend upward along one of the leading edges from the shirttail portion for a certain distance. Normally, hardfacing is not applied to the weld on the ball plug.